


You take my breath away

by BeautifulButterfly13



Category: GOT7
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulButterfly13/pseuds/BeautifulButterfly13
Summary: His head trashing around on the pillow, his hands clutching tightly onto the bedsheets, toes curling, eyes clenched shut, mouth gaping, like he couldn't breathe...





	You take my breath away

" _Hyung_!" Yugyeom cried out when Jinyoung's cock kept on pounding repeatedly against his abused prostate, his head trashing around on the pillow, his hands clutching tightly onto the bedsheets, toes curling, eyes clenched shut, mouth gaping, like he couldn't breathe. "I c—"

"It's okay," interrupted the boy thrusting into him, beads of sweat already decorating his skin, panting hard but never slowing down. "You can take this, Yugyeom-ah. I know you can."

Yugyeom didn't think he could.

He'd already came twice: before they started, when Jinyoung was preparing him then didn't stop fingering him when he was ready, taking his member in the other hand and stroking him until his cum spurted out. Then before this, when he came untouched, just by Jinyoung ramming incessantly into his sweet spot.

Yugyeom had read about it somewhere—as he gathered information for his first time with his boyfriend—but he didn't think it was true. Clearly he had been wrong.

(And Jinyoung, it seemed, had very good aim.)

He felt a new heat wave building and spreading in his belly, his cock struggling to stand once again as Jinyoung's thrusts picked up their pace, the hands on his hips tightening their grip, dragging him forward every time the older rutted against him, jabbing at the spot inside him that caused him this unbearable pleasure, bordering on painful. There were tears coming out of the corners of his closed eyes, rolling down his flushed face. Jinyoung leaned down to lick them off, placing a wet kiss on the beauty mark beneath his eye. He straightened again to keep thrusting into him, hips finally faltering but never failing managing to brush against that bundle of nerves.

Moments later Yugyeom was dry-cumming with a strangled whine, his back curving in a beautiful arch off the bed, grabbing tight onto Jinyoung's arms as the latter stilled and groaned, eyes fluttering closed and head thrown back, his whole body taut as he unloaded everything inside the younger boy.

Yugyeom felt the older rocking slightly into him again, riding his own orgasm out, but at this point he was so sensitive even those small movements were too much for him. He whimpered pitifully, face scrunched up, and tried to push Jinyoung away, his hands on the other boy's torso barely applying any strength. Thankfully his lover seemed to get it, taking Yugyeom's hands into his and intertwining their fingers while he pulled out of him. The drag of Jinyoung's cock against the walls of his abused hole on the way out made him release another long whine.

He could feel the older boy's cum sliding down his asscheeks, dripping onto the bed.

"Hyung..."

Jinyoung shushed him, planting a loving kiss on his temple, "I'll take care of you," he whispered against his warm skin. "You were so good for hyung, Yugyeom-ah." He kissed his mouth again, slow and deep, tongue slipping inside trying to battle with his but he was so worn out he just laid there taking it, taking everything the other gave to him.

Getting out of bed Jinyoung started cleaning him up, being so gentle about it, his touch on Yugyeom's body so soothing it made him feel drowsy.

Before falling asleep his boyfriend's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, cradling him against his chest. Enjoying the weight of the hand at the back of his neck and the feeling of fingers threading through his hair he murmured a soft " _Love you, hyung_." The " _Love you, too_ ," he received back put a smile on his face, echoing in his mind, giving him peaceful dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a filthier (jingyeom) version of my previous (and only other) work


End file.
